Shuichi Past!
by twilightrocks100
Summary: Shuichi had Multi personality disorder that even he didn't know when a attempt at suicide it comes out and a doctor request them to all live together and they do what could happen right. OC believe expect and don't forget it!
1. Chapter 1

**Important: I have Edit this chapter so he should be easy for you to read i hope! i would like my two reviews and what they had said and i try to take your pointers.**** Also it was not me who edited it. it was my friend Derice Girley so i would like to thank him and to give him the credit for the editing.**

**Please enjoy and review it would mean alot to me. **

Shuichi pastメラニー長期で修一過去の話

The knife felt so good against his skin and as he look down at his arm where he out a cut in place it was Yuki it had no over lapsing, but his arm had cuts everywhere but on that word. There where cuts everywhere on our young and hyper boy singer was a cutter and had been since a week five months ago nobody knew that he covered his wrist that because he was hiding a deep dark secret, a shame, he didn't have to show them to Yuki because they have not make love yet since he and Yuki came back from New York although they did sleep in the same bed Yuki wanted to wait for Shuichi and after a week of being back he didn't ask "why" anymore because of the cuts he put on his arm. Shuichi was happy because Eiri and Shuichi relationship had been going great.

Everything was going great but then the voices came back again the voices in his head were traumatic from when he was younger, the doctors had said they would help him by giving him pills they worked for a little while, but the pills couldn't suppress his manic personality but then he started blanking out and not remembering what he had did to either make his mother or father happy or sad or angry. The doctors had told him that the pills he was on were used to stop the voices in his head and blanking out weren't going to help so I had to be careful with my emotions. I did get use to them talking one said he names had been Kohaku.

But lately everyone was getting angry at him for blanking out. Or for things he didn't remember Hiro had tell him to stop being so mean but I don't remembering any of it. Then Shuichi could tell Tohma was angry to but the voices had gotten worst and he started blanking out more. He didn't know what to do so he started cutting and everyone thought that he was still the same Shuichi. They all knew and loved well he wasn't he tried to act the same but inside he knew he never would be the same again.

_End it _he heard a voice but this voice was not Kohaku it wasn't even like him where he sounded so close and real, were as this one sounded so distant. He looked in the mirror and saw his reflection frown at himself and he thought."_ I will end it no point in going on like this Hiro I have trouble enough and Yuki doesn't need it either"._

As Shuichi picked up that blade he did not know that people where be coming to see him Like K who worried for him with Hiro and Surguu as well as Ryuichi, who knew that Shuichi was troubled by something just know what do. No one was listen that the person that is in Shuichi that makes them mad is not Shuichi, then Tohma he is just angry that Shuichi has been mocking him and has only put up with it because he was his best band singer, then Mika came because she too was worried for the Pink hair singer. That had wormed his way into her heart and she thought even though he had tried to act the same she saw what he was really do and that was ACTING.

None of them knew the site that would befall them and change all them. For good or bad nobody knew what awaited them as they, where heading up, a pink hair singer had just slit his wrist he fell to the floor in the kitchen thinking with tears of despair and pain and relief. As he could see the blood slip for the injury he caused himself out of emotional pain and disperse he didn't have to act anymore, as he fell and hit the floor as everything went black, he smiled in pain and bitter relief.

As the group neared the door all they l heard was a SLAM! Hiro Mika as well and Ryuichi ran in well everyone walk quickly. Then they hear a screamed and the worst thing about this was not the scream but who did it was Mika, no one had heard that women scream in such pain and panic and even agony not even Tohma who had gone through a lot with her.

That got everyone running. The site brought them to tears Mika, was holding a limb Shuichi while screaming still and wouldn't let anyone take him and Ryuichi was on his cell phone with 911 coming for him, Hiro just looked frozen no one knew what had happen to the singer but these three when Ryuichi said a word that echo in everyone mind even himself knowing it was true but wanting it not to be.

Attempted suicide! _Suicide, suicide, suicide, suicide _echo in everyone thoughts wondering what they had not noticed about this singer who was so full of lifethat he would chose suicide one simple word that meant everything.

Then K and Tohma snapped out it getting a plan in their minds K went over to Mika and spoke soothing but firmly, "you have to let him go or we can't help him". Tohma went to Ryuichi who had said there were more than the slits wrist cut, "his arms are littered with them Tohma he been doing it for a while" Ryuichi spoke in an unusual voice, filled with sadness with guilt with angry and despair.

Tohma sighed heavily praying to Kami-Sama that Shuichi would let them help, and not have to go to a hospital. Tohma knew if he was willing then he would not be out of anyone site EVER and Eiri, oh Eiri he would have to call him and explain to him Tohma sighed once more then turned to Ryuichi, the normally childish face that was now looking to serious for Ryuichi. He looks in his eyes and nodded "I also need to call Eiri and tell him what going on". He walk out of the kitchen to call him.

Hiro had gone over to K to help with Mika and Shuichi Surguu felt shocked that the guy that also coming and smile and laugh and hyper could be this same one on the floor. Limp and now in K's arms insteaded of Mika's after Tohma had called Eiri who was on his way and Tohma had no doubt he would be here soon, it was silent as they waited not only for Eiri but the ambulance to come and on Shuichi life, everyone felt cold and scared for the pure and happy, Shuichi that it would not make it but no one would said that aloud because it would make all this to real.

But one guy was feeling all his bad thoughts about Shucichi, Shindou melt away slowly and that scared Tohma because he was so used to be right about things. That he couldn't understand why he was wrong about Shuichi and had misread this all without a thought. He did not hate Shuichi, just thought he was annoying selfish person. But as he thought back all that was turning out not true. Then something snap them out of their thoughts a sigh of relief from one blond crazy gun manger.

Mika voice what they all were thinking. "WHY THE HELL ALL YOU FUCKING SIGHING IN RELIEF WHEN SHUICHI IS DIEDING IN YOUR ARMS YOU JERK!" Mika a screamed in an angry tone, At K for self-relief. He looks at them and spoke something that made everyone thoughts turn to hope. "He won't die in less he bleeds to death which I managed to stop the bleeding, so count that out, he didn't hit the right point in which he would need to kill himself from something more than blood loss."

Everyone sighed in a sort of relief knowing this was going to be tough. It went silent again as everyone thoughts went astray as K held the kid and kept his gun belt tightly wrapped around the singers wrist, and as he got up to move him from the floor to the couch. The door burst open and not only did Eiri Yuki come in but the paramedics as well, K went to them and told what he knew as the paramedics got Shuichi on a stretcher and in the ambulance everyone got in groups and fallowed it.

While Tohma fill Eiri in on what happen and all they knew on the way to the hospital. When they got to the hospital and saw Shuichi unloaded to be looked at. They all sat in chairs but Mika who had started to feel like a second mother to Shuichi. Was pacing in front of the chairs, then she relished then need to called Shuichi mother and family. She walks over to Tohma who had their number for who knows what reason. Tohma had been the one to call them and she knew why, she was jealous of Mrs. Shindou for being the mother to one Shuichi Shindou. 'But she knew she deserved to know about her son had' just a shiver ran though her spine as she thought of that word _suicide_, and how Shucihi had tried to do it.

Tears slipped out of Mika eyes as she thought of Shuichi and what he had done. When she looked over she saw Tohma was off the phone from Shuichi Mother, she also noticed he was talking to K now and then she walked over and sat down heavily sighing and slumping in her sit. She heard bits from Tohma and his talk with K _Shuichi will need everyone's help and I don't want to put him in the hospital because he knows Shuichi loves to sing even now and other plans for Shuichi and them all and how to help him, made with K._

As the doors slide opened and in walk a women who look a lot like Shuichi and with his pink hair. So it isn't bleached everyone though. The women spotted them and walk to them as she walk over to them with her husband. Mika got the sense they did not want to be here and dread settled into her stomach. But as they finally got to where they were, the doctor came out calling for Shuichi Shindou the women looked grim and sad but looked very kind had short blond hair with crystal blue eyes.

When she walked over she looked at me for some reason; and even spoke while looking at Mika who wondered if she could read her soul with that tense look the doctor gave her; "Hello I am Doctor Kamji I am Mr. Shindou Doctor; and he should be fine but he has cuts everywhere on his arms and I was wondering if I should make him an in-patient, in the mental ward, or if you want to try and help him yourself because of who he is and the press and stuff but, know that choice would be a full time job plus hard". Mika was about to speak when Mr. Shindou spoke first, what he said stop her heart and made it go cold then boiled her blood at what he said.

"Keep him and don't send him home to us we don't care what you do". Mika couldn't believe Shuichi father would say that. Then he turned around with his wife following not caring either for their son or what the matter with him was or if he lived, or what even put him in here. Which made her heart crake and freeze over in ice "wait" the doctor called out to them and Mr. Shindou turned around looking annoyed and angry from being stopped from leaving. But the doctor went on away. "Wait you are his parents and I have to talk to you about him then you can leave your son's life for good"! The doctor spat the last part, offended by the way a parent could not even care about their son. He huffed angrily with his wife looking annoyed and angry at the doctor then the doctor turned around to everyone "come with me".

They all followed even Shuichi so called family. They all were lead to an empty hall, knowing what was going to be said was not good, no one was in sight, she turned looked at me with that intensity gaze again then to Shuichi parents, if you can call them that? Speaking something no one knew about and once again made everyone worry but also knowing it would make things even more complex to help Shuich. "Young Mr. shinou's file shows he went thought a mental test and came out with MPD and that his case was too bad to fix it, that he had no idea he had but he had to go on learning to deal with".

Everyone was shocked knowing what MPD was and that it explained a whole a lot. Mrs. Shindou spoke with a cold and harsh air around her but what she said made everyone mad, mainly Hiro but he was used to it, but Eiri and Mika could not see how a mother could have that coldness and harshness. "He is nothing but a freak has been since he went crazy we didn't want him to tell anyone what was wrong so we didn't tell him ourselves. Just said it was a false alarm and that he was fine the little brat was different to handle and I got tired of it, so when he moved in with him" she pointed at Hiro with disgust not only in her voice but the way she had pointed at him "we were happy the freak was gone". She sniffed at the end as though her son had just committed a crime.

Then before Mika could say anything Eiri beat her to it. " He not a freak and it not his fault you should be ashamed of yourselves for not only what you have and said but thought as well, he is your son and a good pure guy; and you don't deserved him that for sure". Yuki had spoken in a cold voice he had not used in many months. The doctor turned to them and said" it's a disorder that he is not to be blamed for and now I think I know what lead to the scars and cutting not knowing what was going on and confusion and hurt and sacredness and worried to tell anyone what was happened so he started to cut then he got more scared not knowing what was happening to him, then finally it got to be too much so he tried to kill himself". She looked at them coldly feeling very sorry the young man who she look over today. She was shock and offend even more by how they treated there son; and said about him. then spoke in a harsh voice "do you want to stay and see your son and help or leave and I will handle him myself if need be"?

They just turned and walked away. When they were out of sight then heard K and his gun be pulled out but for the first time, his crazy self, most have seen that playfulness that he always had when waving it at someone, but that was not there now.

Then the doctor looked at Tohma and said in a grim voice "since the want nothing to do with him what do you want me to make him in-patient or help him yourself? Because it won't be easy" she stress out the "easy" part to make sure we all understood; and everyone look at each other and everyone nodded then Tohma turned to the doctor "we will look after him ourselves and won't let him out of are sight in be on twenty four hour watch by one of us at all times". He reassured the doctor that he would be looked out for her patient.

She nodded "physical he is fine and can go home tomorrow after you sigh some forms and I will give you a few books and plantlets on How to deal with MPD some of the books I will give you will be real books and not just paper books but I will also give you a list of some you can buy and stuff. I also have a request that might sound odd but I think it would be best."

She fell silent and waited till we nodded we were listening to go on "I think those that are going to help need to find a big house and move in together I also might add to make an extra room for Mr. Shindou to have for him one of you will go in but he can re-create and do whatever he wants to the room and it's his space your be there to make sure he doesn't harm himself as long as it not against the rules you set. Because their will have to be some but other than that".

she fell silent as they thought about the request and what it would mean K knew he would do it and so did Eiri and Mika as well as Hiro but Tohma knew that Mika would go so he would to and Ryuichi knew he would have to choose better times to act childish but it was for his best friend so he would do it. Where Surguu knew he would have headache when this was all done he would do it for his band mate and friends that he wouldn't say out loud. They all nodded to the doctor and then she told them what room he was in and to be quite so not to disturb him and went to get the stuff of MPD for them to read tonight and keep but she brought to Mika and silent left as everyone grabbed a book and not something easy to read which shock some people.

Around three in the morning everyone was doing different things to keep busy, hiro was telling Mika about all the good and funny times he had with Shuich, "he used to call records 'those big black CD's" He started laughing softly with Mika. Eiri was sitting on a chair near Shuichi bed holding his hand lightly but his face was staring out the window just thinking about all the good and bad time him and Shuichi had together. Which made him smile bitterly thinking about all Shuichi had done and still did to show him love.

Tohma and Ryuichi were looking outside as well. While Tohma's whole body stood in front of the window with his arms clasped together, in front of him. Thinking about how the hell they were going to fit seven people some of which don't get along, he sighed deeply. In one house he could afford the buying the house that would have eight bedroom one that would be Shuichi space room but he actually had a house in mind. With nine bedroom and he could afford very, very easily. It was the not getting along thing that worried him, he just hope this all works out. Plus he was worried for Shuichi and for once he had no worry in him for Eiri but sadness instead. He knew everyone thought he was just doing this for Eiri but he was not, it was purely for Shuichi as a sorry even if it wasn't spoken he knew he would say it out loud one day.

The other person standing was not in front of the window but on the side with his arm folded. Frowning with his head turn and arms folded in front of his chest. While his face was turned to the window overlooking the city of Tokyo and its lights, while he too thought about things like how he needed to be more serious. Then he pretended to be. As he looks at the lights with pink in them tears started to run down his face as he thought of Shuichi.

Then the door opened and in walks Shuichi Doctor Kamji "you can start the paper work and that way by ten o'clock you guys can leave". Ryuichi look at his watch and realized time went by, as all of them where thinking it was nine already. He looked around the room and saw Surguu was a asleep with his head on Shuichi bed near Eiri and K was in a corner in the back of the room and he look to be in deep thought about something.

That indeed what one manger of the band bad luck was in deep thought about how he could not noticed his singer and the one he thinks as of as a little brother, was in so much pain as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt wetness fall on his fingers. He looks at his finger when he felt tears fall down then he squeezed his eyes and blinked them away. He looks up and went over with Tohma. After wiping his tears, to help fill out the forms and start making a list of rules it was pretty basic for now. bBecause they didn't known the personality or their needs so there list is just.

List of rules

1. No violence (Hitting, smacking, or self-harm etc…)

2. No missing meals.

3. No miss behaving the watcher

4. No being alone

5. NO DOING SOMETHING THAT CAN HURT YOU

As K wrote out the list Tohma look over the paper work before signing, then looked over the list and Had K and Hiro be two cosigners, as it said to put in case they can't reach him. Then Mika came over and took the list and added one think to it.

6. Go to someone when you feel the urge to cut mostly your watcher

Then they made a list of people who would most likely get along the best with each other. The first one would be on the bottom floor of the house, while the second list would be on the second floor.

The first list

1. Surguu (for Yuki)

2. Yuki (can't stay in the same bedroom because of watcher)

3. Shuichi (won't want to stay in same bedroom because being mad at everyone)

4. Hiro (for Shuichi)

The Second list

1. Tohma and Mika

2. Ryuichi

3. K

Then Tohma got up and gave the paper work to the doctor. While they thought Ryuichi should be the one to wake up Shuichi. Ryuichi smiled but it was strained as he walked over to Shuichi bed and Eiri moved away so he could wake him.

Ryuichi gentle shook his shoulder, with a sad look on his face. When Shuichi eyes opened he looked up at Ryuichi's strained smiling face with tears glistening in his eyes. Shuichi looked puzzled because he should be dead. Then he noticed he was in a hospital; and he looks around and noticed them all, with sad grim smiles, but with relief which was destroyed when he said one word but they knew what it meant "why"? And he looked angry at everyone before screaming "WHY"?

Mika Hiro and Ryuichi, Eiri all had tears in their eyes while K had just woke up Surguu, when Shuichi had asked "why". And Tohma knew this was not going to be easy since the beginning of talking to the doctor. He stayed clam while Surguu was just sad. K started walking over to Shuichi with a gentle stern face.

**thank you for reading and please review But no flamers just pointers in a nice way. **

**Know this is OOC believe expected and remember it! **

**Also i did not read the manga so it is after the anime series, please keep that in mind also thank and have a good night**

**Review, Review, Review, Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people how are you sorry my friend that edits my story is having family issues so it took longer then normally i hope you enjoy it!**

**please review just need two reviews to work on the next chapter that all.**

K started walking over to Shuichi with a gentle stern face. He sat down on the bed Shuichi face whipping around to look at him with angry eyes. K felt his heart be torn apart, at that heat heated glare from Shuichi. He tried to lay his hand on his shoulder, but the angry singer smack it away.

Eiri come over and land his hand on Shuichi Shoulder Shuichi turned to look at Eiri with that glare, but when he saw Eiri sorrow filed face his eyes softened and left the hand be. Yuki move his chair closer and sat on it. Then spoke in a soothing sweet loving voice. "Shuichi K has to talk and tell you something can you listen to him"?

Shuichi turned to K and looked at him. Silently telling him to talk, K took one of Shuichi hand and look up "Shuichi we found something out" K sighed and Shuichi just kept staring at him. "Well when the doctor check you out she went through your file's and found something from when you were five years. Only it wasn't a physical file it was a mental file". Shuichi look at him and glared once again "get to the point already K" he sighed in annoyance.

"We'll have you ever heard of multi- personality disorder"? "Yeah why" he spoke in an annoyed harsh voice. "Well because you have it" Shuichi did something neither of them had expected he laugh. But this laugh was not joy or bitter it was filled with a hint of angry and hatred.

K leaned back with a smirk must to everyone, belief but they did not know what he had just figured out. "So which one are you"? Shuichi stopped laughing and sat up and looked to his side towards Tohma with a heated glare. "I'm Hikqru" He's heated gaze lifted into a smirk at Tohma that made him shrived. Because that look was not friendly, it was a look that spoke of hate for who he was looking at. That person happened to be Tohma. Then he spoke in a deadly calm voice, still looking at Tohma.

"I am the angry personality and look after Shuichi and those he loves the best I can. But sometimes I can't come out so Shuichi gets full blast of the painful event like that Taki of ASK guy". He looks at Eiri during this. Then his gaze went back to Tohma and spoke "I am the angry part of Shuichi no one sees right Mr. Keyboardist. The mocking tone this Hikqru was using was very familiar with Tohma.

"So you're the one that has been mocking me, that would explain a lot about Shuichi never knowing what I am talking about when I have confronted him before". Tohma became more and more laced with guilt as he spoke.

Hikqru spoke with your stupid tone "DUHHHH, do you really think Shuichi was ever capable of mocking you"? It was spoken as a question but ever one knew no one was meant to answer it. He rolled his eyes then turned to K "so are secret out huh? Oh well it probably is best if Shuichi does know". Then he turned to Eiri and his face softened and even is voice did too. "We all love you, you know"?

Everyone looked shock at Hikqru "even though you have hurt Shuichi, we all cannot but help to love you, even if we don't want to. He got up and his knees on the bed and leaned in and planted his lips on Eiri pink ones and Eiri opened his month to allow the kiss, Eiri moved his tongue over Hikqru top lip and he opened just when Eiri tongue slip in they heard a

"Ahem" and Eiri broke apart with a small smile and he realized he could love everything that came with Shuichi. These personalities included, even if all of them won't allow him to kiss him. He would still be happy. They looked over and saw Mika looking angrily at Eiri she was going to be acting mom after all she better start now. "Now none of that in front of me". She demanded.

K, Tohma and Ryuichi noticed Hikqru eyes glaze over and far off look then Hikqru blushed and looked down but smile at everyone who knew it was a another personality. He silently went over to K and crawled into K's lap and turned so he was face to face with K he then lent his head on K's chest.

He felt weird holding someone in his lap because he has never held anyone before; it felt nice but strange he smiled slightly and look over to Eiri who was arguing with Mika about what he was allowed to do with his boyfriend or should be boyfriends. "I am acting as a mother so no kissing in front of me Eiri it not right". "He is my boyfriend who is nineteen I think he can kiss who he wants to". "Yes SHUICHi is Nineteen but Hikqru seems in his early teens so there".

Eiri just huff and everyone was shooting them amused looks. While K laughed at their argument they both turned and glared at him which shut him up. The boy in K's lap chuckle at the glare's but when everyone turns to look at him he blushes and looks down with a "I'm sorry" Which makes everyone laugh making him blush even redder then before.

K nudges him and rolls his eyes with a small smile touched on his lips, the personality smile softly as well. Knowing he is forgiven for laughing. Mika laughs and soon everyone full out laughing; although the situation is not ideal they all realized it could become fun, good and even sweet. In time this would all become ideal maybe not yet, maybe not in two months or five but in time. They actuality believed it would.

Ryuichi came over and look at him with a huge grin and then asked him what everyone wanted to. "What is your name"? He look up from looking at his lap, he still sat on K's lap but turned, with his back to K's chest. He look shyly and spoke every so softly. I don't have one I have never spoken to Shuichi so you guys can name me".

He spoke so softly everyone just barely heard him. They knew he had never been out because they had never seen Shuichi like this angry, guilt, and loud, crying, annoying. But this soft spoken sweet blushing young personality they had not seen at all.

Mika's face broke out into a big wide grin no one had ever seen and Surguu come over to her and she nodded to something he whispered in her ear. She looks at the young man on K's lap and walked the three inches that they were apart, crouched down and look at him. "How about Kohaku"?

Everyone nodded, not just the personality who was so happy to finally have a name. "I like it" everyone spoke, even Kahaku in his tiny voice with his soft eyes glistening with tears of happiness .tears trailed down his face as they glistening like gems in the sun light. Everyone smile even Surguu it was just so sweet and a perfect moment, for the new found family. The very unlike family.

Then the door opened and in came the doctor who smiled at Kokaku Then everyone else. She brought a bag they all noticed; it looks to be filled with stuff.

"Well Shuichi it looks"- Surguu interrupted the doctor and corrects her on his name. "It's Kohaku is one "of Shuichi personality". She smiles "I am sorry Kohaku you are free to go and these" she lifted the bag "were sent to the front from people probably fans it filled with fun things". She handed it to Tohma who was right by her. "He is free to go and good luck". She smiles before leaving to finishes her shift from the night.

**that it how do you guys like it remember there is oocness remember it believe and don't forget it!**

**just two reviews that all then i'll i start the next one so lets not be lazily and press that review button please but remember no flamers just friendly advice please thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I am back I know I been thinking on what to do with this so here it is. I have had a bad case of writers block so please forgive me**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gravitation but sadly I do not if I did Tohma would be a whole lot nicer to Shuichi then he is! So darn I do not own it!**

**Shuchi's Past!**

A few hours later, Shuichi was at his and Eiri's apartment with K, and Eiri himself, who were packing. While he was taking a nap, or that was what he was, leading them to think he was doing? But he really wasn't asleep; he was awake and just thinking.

He knew he should be happy, that they saved him, but he wasn't. 'It would have been better, than I wouldn't have to deal with the pain of never knowing when the others planned to change on me'. He just couldn't take it anymore, and the pity they felt for him was pissing him off.

'You shouldn't be mad Shuichi they were just trying to help you live, so stop being an ungrateful brat about it.' Scolds Hikqru. 'Whatever Hikqru you're just mad because I almost died and if I die you do too, this is such a pain. I mean, couldn't they just let me die? would it have been that hard?'

'But there so nice, Shuichi why would you want to leave them?' Kohaku spoke ever so softly, back to Shuichi. Shuichi snorts in his mind at Kokaku and his comment, while Hirkqru laughs at it, in a harsh laugh "Yeah they are, but that blond boss guy, he's just a jerk, so stay far away from him."

Shuichi snorts in amusement in his head. At the way Hikqru says it so passionately, as through that was possible. Shuichi can tell Kohaku was pouting at Hikqru and his spite for Tohma, making him want to laugh again. Especially when Hikqru starts screaming that it is to possible, and how he is going to show them, just how possible it really is.

But when he doesn't say anything back to either one of them, his mind suddenly gets quiet. Making Shuichi believe they have decided to go to sleep, which in turns makes him decided, to get up, off the couch. Making it so he has to 'wake up', even if he wasn't really asleep.

He started to watch K and Eiri as they pack the boxes, while he sat on the couch. When K and Eiri realize he is watching them and awake. They turn to look at him.

He knew even though he didn't want to keep living, he had no choice but to go on living. I mean they were going to be watching him 24/7. So he might as well just move on or at least try too anyway.

He saw K and knew they needed to talk about what they were going to tell the public. He frowned for a minute then smiled and went to sit on Eiri's lap who wrapped his arms around him for a minute then started tapping and labeling the boxes again.

He sighed and look to K "K what are we going to tell the media about this?" K kept on working while he talked to Shuichi. "Don't worry about it Shuichi, Mr. Seguchi is taking care of it. So just don't even bother with thinking about it." Shuichi blinked and looked at K in puzzlement "K why is Mr. Seguchi helping us? I mean he doesn't even _like_ me!" Shuichi said in a, you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me voice.

K hands stopped tapping the boxes close, so he can look at Shuichi with a smile "Well he does now!" Making Shuichi glare at him, for the lack of info, and the blunt way he voiced it all, as through it all made sense, and he could not see how he wasn't making any sense to Shuichi.

'Well at least he won't be too different.' Thought Shuichi in amazement at how K was acting with him, even after what he just did. It made him feel good that he knew at least one person wouldn't be treating him like glass.

He moan lowly when he suddenly felt Eiri place a kiss on his neck, then him whispering in his ear with his hot breath blowing on his ear. "Yeah my brat, don't worry about it." The husky tone of Eiri made him moan even more.

…...

A few hours later, all of the stuff in the apartment was packed up and ready to be loaded into the van. They were going to K's apartment next. Shuichi was slightly curious of how K's house would look, seeing how he has never been there before now.

As they load the last box in. Shuichi's was going to get in the back of K's van. But he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, making him look to K in puzzlement; as to what he wanted.

With his hand still on Shuichi's shoulder "Shuichi I want you in front with me, and Eiri will take the back." K says in a tone that makes sure, Shuichi knows he doesn't get to have a say in this. Shuichi shrugs his hand off his shoulder in frustration, and rolls his eyes at K while staking to the door of the passenger's side of the car. In a rough matter Shuichi gets into the car. Then jerkily put's his seat belt on in a frustrated method.

K sighed as he got in and saw how upset Shuichi was. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. But he could still hope, couldn't he? When Eiri got in and saw Shuichi and his glare that was aimed at K. He can't help but to shake his head, and he also can't help but to wonder if Hikqru, is really the one out and not Shuichi?

While they were on their, way to K's apartment, Shuichi could feel K's and Eiri's eyes on him, which for some reasons was getting him mad. I mean it's not like he is a child, which needs to be babysat, this closely. They could just glance back at him and know what he was up to, so there was no reason to watch him like this.

Shuichi huffed as he glared out the window. As they were passing the tall business buildings, when he's eyes started to haze over letting Shuichi know either Hikqru or Kohaku was taking over.

K noticed when Shuichi eyes began to glaze over and he wonders If Hikqru or Kohaku is the one coming out, but then when Shuichi blushes, he gets his answer. Kohaku can't help it when his eyes light up just from looking at buildings, I mean come on the first time he actually got to take over was at the Hospital, so seeing all this with 'his own' eyes was so awesome and it's not the same as when he looks through Shuichi's or Hikqru eyes.

"Hey Mr. K do you know, who the Blond Boss Guy is? Hikqru and Shuichi were talking about him? So I was wondering who he is? Kohaku suddenly asked. Then when he had finished asking the question, his eyes widened and he whimpered making K and Eiri both look at him in alarm. "Never mind, I am sorry I asked a question." He whispered K almost didn't hear and Eiri only got enough to know what was being said.

K put his hand on Kohaku shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"His name is Tohma Seguchi, he used to be a member in a band called Nittle Grasper, Shuichi favorite band. He is now the owner of the company Shuichi work at, which is a Music company called NG. He is Shuichi's boss from NG who records his music and sells it. Hikqru and Shuichi more than likely were talking about him, because in the past Shiuchi and Tohma have had their differences on something's.

But Tohma is trying to be better and nicer to Shuichi he feels bad for how wrong he has treated him. He's blond and he is Shuichi boss so that is the reasons they were calling him "Blond Boss Guy". Eiri lets out a snicker and K's mouth twitches into a smile, at the name it is just so funny.

Eiri gave the summary of Tohma Seguchi in an amused voice. I mean really what do you say about Tohma?

"But Kohaku I want you to give him a fair shot at this, okay? Oh and Kohaku don't be afraid to ask us things, that includes the others as well, you just asked don't worry about it, we won't get mad and if we don't want to answer or its personal we'll just say, I don't want to answer or its personal, we won't get mad at you. I promise we won't."

Kohaku nodded "Okay I was just curious is all, and of course I will give Mr. Seguchi a fair chance." He said happily, "and thank you for letting me ask as many questions as I want." He chirped cheerfully making K and Eiri blanch at how someone thinks they need permission to ask a question and how sad it is that something likes that made Kohaku so happy.

"Well here we are" K states as he pulls up into a drive way of an apartment that looks like Eiri's expected smaller and black with white trimming. K gets out after he parks and opens Kohaku's door with Eiri climbing out as well.

K leads them inside and the only thing really is a TV in the living with a small coffee table and a recliner. The wall instead of holding pictures holds guns of all kinds. The Kitchen is bare which make Eiri raise his eyebrows and when K notices "I just do take out", is K's answers to Eiri's look.

The bathroom doesn't have much but what he needs and has to have to be clean. K finds boxes and just throws things in there then clothes and sheets get thrown in too.

A few hours later they finish with that as well, plus the car is loaded with K's things as well. When they decided to wait in the apartment on the floor, for Tohma to call and let them know what's going on.

Eiri's sitting Indian style with Kohaku's head in his lap and his fingers running through them with him staring in to Kohaku's purple eyes and smiling with. But he has a blush as well as a smile. K just sits on his back beside Eiri. At least until he hears his cell phone ring, then he answers without so much as looking at the ID number.

"Hello"?

"…."

"Yeah, well what's it like?"

"….?"

"Yeah, that sounds just perfect!"

"…!"

"Okay see you when we show up."

"…..?"

"Yes we're all pack up."

"….!"

"Mm mm,… see you there."

K snaps his cell phone close and looks at the couple who are cuddled on the floor "Come on you two lets go Tohma found a house and we can even start living in it now he says, so let's go.

It has three levels and a basement and attic. On each level it has eight rooms so really it's more of a mansion then anything and one of the extra's rooms will be Shuichi's safe haven, that only his watcher can go in and that's just to watch him.

Then another of the rooms will be for him to express himself and then his bedroom will have two beds one for him and one for the watcher, to sit and lay on through they won't be sleeping and Tohma says were make a watcher post later when were all there, to do it. So let's go"

They both Noticed his eyes glazes over and Eiri asked "which one are you?" Shuichi looks at them and grins "It's me the real Shuichi." Making them nod, and get up to leave for the house.

**Okay so here is chapter three so sorry it's been so long I have tried to work on it but today I hit with my muse so yeah!**

**Please review! I want to hear what you have to say unless it's a flamer then I will just make a camp fire with it if you do so you might as well not even write one! **

**Remember Characters will be OOC in my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey here's chapter four of Shuichi's Past! I am sorry I just can't seem to write it. I am willing to listen to ideas if any of you have any. I am so stuck and it has taken me an hour just to write this little bit, so any help will be wonderful.**

**Disclaimer: I really want to own it and have bragging rights to be the owning but I DONNOT HAVE THE RIGHT'S FOR IT.**

When K pulled the van with them in it, into a nice looking mansion house's driveway, it makes Shuichi gape in awe at it. 'This is where were going to be living, well looking at this really must mean Tohma is involved, and going to be living with me as well.' 'Don't worry, Shu I will keep him away from you so don't worry.' Shuichi rolls his eyes mentally at Hikqru's overprotective voice and the spitefulness in it as well.

It was huge for sure, but then what would you expect with a house that will have a lot of famous people living together it. It was still very impressive he couldn't help but to think despite the fact they all were going to be living in it together it was huge and nice looking. That thought making Shuichi wonder if they could do it and everyone comes out unharmed in the end? Guess he would just have to wait and see then.

Shuichi still didn't know how to feel about all this after all he had tried to take his life. What now? Was he just supposed to pretend he never felt like taking his life and still didn't when he in fact he still felt like taking another knife or maybe overdosing on some pills will be better and will work. How was he supposed to ignore these feelings and go on? For some reason that made him angry beyond belief. But he tries to do what he always has tried to do when he is angry and ignore it.

He sighs just thinking about all this and then turns to looks at K who he notices K and his beloved looking at him in worry. Shuichi glares at them "what!" he snaps in a fit of angry at the whole situation.

Eiri winces not sure why Shuichi snapping at them hurt so much. For he was prepared for it because from the books Shuichi's doctor had given them had warned them that he would be moody, say things he didn't mean and didn't even know why he said them in the first place, and he would have random angry outbursts. Eiri just wanted to cry from knowing how much Shuichi much be confused and hurt not knowing what was going on.

K through wince look at Shuichi and spoke in a calm normal tone "we were just worried why, don't we just go in and look at the house it seems like everyone else is here as well." Shuichi would wonder hours later why he lashed out like that for now he nodded with a hesitant that only K and Eiri could see.

Tohma looking from out the window wonders if he should be here after all he has been mean, spiteful, and had even threaten Shuichi, would he be any help if all there was hurt and dislike in their past? When he had talked with Mika about how he felt she told him this was his chance to help mend all that hurt he had caused between them, and it was.

Everyone else through just hoped they could help Shuichi and go on living as normal as they could until Shuichi got use to all this and could live with this unfair mental illness of his.

**Well through you have it I hope you enjoyed what little I managed to write. Like I said any help would be wonderful thanks.**

**Please review!**


	5. AN: Adopted By Peyton-Alice

**I have given this story to another author Peyton-Alice because I cannot write it anymore I do not have the time with college. I am sorry but I truly believe she will do her best work in writing so please go there, and I truly am sorry!**


End file.
